September 2013 Lists (OCG)
These are the September 2013 Forbidden and Limited Lists for the OCG in effect since September 1, 2013. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「 」 * Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks 「 」 * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End 「 」 * Cyber Jar 「 」 * Cyber-Stein 「 」 * Dark Magician of Chaos 「 」 * Dark Strike Fighter 「 」 * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander 「 」 * Fiber Jar 「 」 * Fishborg Blaster 「 」 * Glow-Up Bulb 「 」 * Goyo Guardian 「 」 * Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts 「 」 * Magical Scientist 「 」 * Magician of Faith 「 」 * Makyura the Destructor 「 」 * Mind Master 「 」 * Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles 「 」 * Rescue Cat 「 」 * Sangan 「 」 * Sinister Serpent 「 」 * Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets 「 」 * Substitoad 「 」 * Thousand-Eyes Restrict 「 」 * Tribe-Infecting Virus 「 」 * Victory Dragon 「 」 * Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity 「 」 * Witch of the Black Forest 「 」 * Yata-Garasu 「 」 ; Spell Cards * Brain Control 「 」 * Butterfly Dagger - Elma 「 」 * Card of Safe Return 「 」 * Change of Heart 「 」 * Cold Wave 「 」 * Confiscation 「 」 * Delinquent Duo 「 」 * Dimension Fusion 「 」 * Future Fusion 「 」 * Giant Trunade 「 」 * Graceful Charity 「 」 * Harpie's Feather Duster 「 」 * Last Will 「 」 * Mass Driver 「 」 * Metamorphosis 「 」 * Mirage of Nightmare 「 」 * Painful Choice 「 」 * Pot of Greed 「 」 * Premature Burial 「 」 * Raigeki 「 」 * Snatch Steal 「 」 * Spellbook of Judgment 「 」 * Temple of the Kings 「 」 * The Forceful Sentry 「 」 ; Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus 「 」 * Exchange of the Spirit 「 」 * Imperial Order 「 」 * Last Turn 「 」 * Ring of Destruction 「 」 * Royal Oppression 「 」 * Sixth Sense 「 」 * Time Seal 「 」 * Trap Dustshoot Limited ; Monster Cards * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning 「 」 * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind 「 」 * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Rooster 「 」 * Dark Armed Dragon 「 」 * Elemental HERO Stratos 「 」 * Evigishki Gustkraken 「 」 * Exodia the Forbidden One 「 」 * Formula Synchron 「 」 * Genex Ally Birdman 「 」 * Honest 「 」 * Inzektor Dragonfly 「 」 * Inzektor Hornet 「 」 * Left Arm of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Left Leg of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Mermail Abyssteus 「 」 * Mezuki 「 」 * Morphing Jar 「 」 * Necroface 「 」 * Night Assailant 「 」 * Number 11: Big Eye 「 」 * Plaguespreader Zombie 「 」 * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon 「 」 * Right Arm of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Right Leg of the Forbidden One 「 」 * T.G. Hyper Librarian 「 」 * T.G. Striker 「 」 * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「 」 * Wind-Up Shark 「 」 ; Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness 「 」 * Book of Moon 「 」 * Burial from a Different Dimension 「 」 * Card Destruction 「 」 * Charge of the Light Brigade 「 」 * Dark Hole 「 」 * Divine Wind of Mist Valley 「 」 * Foolish Burial 「 」 * Gateway of the Six 「 」 * Heavy Storm 「 」 * Infernity Launcher 「 」 * Limiter Removal 「 」 * Mind Control 「 」 * Monster Gate 「 」 * Monster Reborn 「 」 * One Day of Peace 「 」 * One for One 「 」 * Pot of Avarice 「 」 * Primal Seed 「 」 * Reinforcement of the Army 「 」 * Super Rejuvenation 「 」 ; Trap Cards * Abyss-sphere 「 」 * Ceasefire 「 」 * Magical Explosion 「 」 * Return from the Different Dimension 「 」 * Solemn Judgment 「 」 * Solemn Warning 「 」 * The Transmigration Prophecy 「 」 * Ultimate Offering 「 」 * Wall of Revealing Light 「 」 Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards * Archlord Kristya 「 」 * Card Trooper 「 」 * Chaos Sorcerer 「 」 * Debris Dragon 「 」 * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier 「 」 * Gladiator Beast Bestiari 「 」 * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness 「 」 * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole 「 」 * Reborn Tengu 「 」 * Rescue Rabbit 「 」 * Summoner Monk 「 」 * The Agent of Mystery - Earth 「 」 * Thunder King Rai-Oh 「 」 * Tour Guide from the Underworld 「 」 * Tragoedia 「 」 ; Spell Cards * A Hero Lives 「 」 * Black Whirlwind 「 」 * Chain Strike 「 」 * Fire Formation - Tenki 「 」 * Hieratic Seal of Convocation 「 」 * Magical Stone Excavation 「 」 * Royal Tribute 「 」 ; Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole 「 」 * Ojama Trio 「 」 * Torrential Tribute 「 」 Unlimited ; Monster Cards * Tsukuyomi 「 」 * Wind-Up Magician 「 」 ; Spell Cards * Advanced Ritual Art 「 」 * E - Emergency Call「 」 * Pot of Duality 「 」 * Reasoning 「 」 * Scapegoat 「 」 ; Trap Cards * Mirror Force 「 」 Changes References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists